omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower God
Character Synopsis Note: Spoilers For Tower of Heaven The Tower God 'is the main antagonist of the indie classic, Tower of Heaven. They are a mysterious voice that is implied to be god themselves. At the start of the game, they greet Eid and challenge him to reach the top of their tower. As the game progresses, they become frustrated and angered by Eid's constant success. At the end, they appear to Eid, where's they take the form of a butterfly. It's implied at the end of the game, The Tower God is the butterfly that Eid catches in his hand Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-C, possibly 5-B Verse: 'Tower of Heaven '''Name: '''Never given a name, however it called Tower God or just God by fans '''Gender: '''Unknown, it’s implied that Tower God is male '''Age: '''At least 286,000 years old (Implied to have aided early humanity in evolving and becoming advanced. Humanity according to research is this old) '''Classification: '''Mysterious Voice, God of The Tower '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Implied to have evolved humanity and granted them advancements), Creation (Shaped the Tower of Heaven and is also suggested to have created The Earth), Shapeshifting (Took the form of a butterfly when speaking with Eid), Transmutation (Capable of reducing a being into particles. This also can be transmitted to objects, that also transmute beings upon contact), Soul Manipulation (Interacte with souls that die within his tower, guiding them to heaven), Life Manipulation (Granted life to numerous objects and species held within his tower such as butterflies), Thunder Manipulation (His ability “Smite” casts down lightning that instantly kill an opponent), Death Manipulation (Gave Death Blocks the effect of instantly killing off a being upon being touched), Reality Warping (Manipulates the interior of the castle to make traversing it more of a challenge), Spatial Manipulation (Can create hidden rooms within rooms, which are part of the Tower), Non-Corporeal (Exists as merely a incorporeal voice), Law Manipulation (God is capable of creating laws within the Book of Laws and imposing them on reality; This is further evident by the fact that things that don't originally happen when the law is broken, happen after God sets the law within the book)Law 'Destructive Ability: Moon Level '(Stated many times to have been the one who created The Tower of Heaven and towards the end of the game, even collapses the entire tower , which would yield this level of energy. Capable of oneshotting Eid, who managed to survive The Tower's collapse presumably unscathed), possibly '''Planet Level '(Statements imply that Tower God is literal god of Christian belief, having also been implied to have created The Earth itself) 'Speed: Unknown '(Hasn’t shown any speed feats in the game and is mostly present outside of his physical form) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' '''Striking Ability: Moon Class, possibly Planet Class '(Can collapse the Tower of Heaven with sheer force , which is a tower that extends from earth to the moon. Also capable of killing Eid with a single attack, whilst he can survive the collapse of God's tower without injury. Also implied to have been the christian god that created Earth) 'Durability: Moon Level, possibly Planet Level(Shouldn’t be any lesser than his AP. In addition, was completely unaffected by the collapsing of The Tower) Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Planetary '(Watches over the planet and can influence it) 'Intelligence: 'Presumably '''High '(Was the one who lead to humanity‘s advancement. Has lived for thousands of years at least) '''Weaknesses: '''Prone to getting angered Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Smite: '''A move that involves gim casting down lightning to instantly kill an opponent * '''Thou Shall Not Touch Gold Blocks: '''Tower God can create golden Blocks that causes those who touch it to become particles and dissolve. God can likely do this on his own given he granted the block with such property Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of Heaven Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Religious Figures Category:Gods Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Lightning Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Tier 5